Te amo, te odio
by AnilecRose
Summary: Te marchaste sin decir adiós, escapaste de tu condena, te alejaste de la única persona quien te amaba. ¿Por qué, Freezer? ¿Pensaste bien en lo que hiciste? (Drabble por la llegada de Freezer a Dragon Ball Super)


**_Quise crear este drabble porque Freezer, mi querida lagartija diva, va a volver a Dragon Ball Super. –tira confetis- Y... porque me estoy oxidando con la escritura._**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Te amo, te odio. (Drabble)**

Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, este momento que menos anhelaba mi artificial y oscura alma, este instante en donde sólo queda un vacío en un punto medio de la realidad innata.

Antes solía levantar mi vista hacia cielo que surgía de las profundidades de un mundo alterno, lejano a lo que tú ansiabas por volver. El ambiente, teñido del más puro y repugnante rosa, se extendía junto a un perfume venenoso cubriendo este inacabable Edén. Era irónico que lo compare con ese paraíso, sabiendo que estábamos en uno puntos más escalofriantes del Inframundo.

Aquel día fue cuando te condenaron por ley, los ogros te arrastraron a este punto mágico por desobedecer las normativas que controlan este distrito, y tú, por orgulloso y nada más que idiota, optaste por resistir hasta acabar como un modelo de futura mariposa.

Incontables veces dejé mis aventuras y quehaceres para poder visitarte, desperdiciaba largas horas en este campo con tal de escuchar tu voz, una dulce melodía que flotaba en mi mente todo el tiempo hasta tenerme perdido, incluso me hacía olvidar que estaba muerto y con una condena en este mundo infernal.

Pero hoy, ahora, en este mismísimo instante… Te odio.

El terreno lleno de vida ahora se está teñido de carmín. Todo lo que me rodea está podrido, marchito, roto… muerto.

Los pétalos morados se rendían sin vida bajo mis pies, el césped ya no alzaba cabeza al cielo expresando la emotividad de seguir existiendo, y el árbol, ese lugar donde se extendía tu belleza mayor, sólo era un puñado de ramajes secos que quedaban lentamente desnudos e ingenuos ante tu ausencia.

Rumores por todo el Infierno dictaban que marchaste. Sí, que volviste al mundo de los vivos con la finalidad de salvar el Universo, pero que también te unirías a nuestros enemigos para poder combatir contra unos terceros.

Rogaba para que no fuese verdad. Pero al parecer no hay un Dios existente para poder tener en cuenta mis plegarias, mis absurdas plegarias hacia ti.

Y sí, te fuiste, huiste del único lugar en donde podía observarte, donde podía tenerte a mi lado.

La añoranza crece en mí, segundo a segundo en que contemplo este mundo en donde tú ya no existes, un mundo al que quizás no vuelvas.

 _¿Por qué?_ Vaya tonta pregunta que se forma en mi mente chiflada.

Freezer, ya no sé que decirte. Me prometiste que permaneceríamos juntos para poder vencer a Son Goku, y ahora te marchaste junto con él; sea el motivo que sea, yo te odio ahora por eso.

Te odio porque me has abandonado.

Pero más te odio porque me has enamorado.

Ahora, frente al campo muerto que me rodea, en la misma posición que me quedaba estático para poder presenciar tu hermosa figura todos los días; lo único que espero es que el Universo entero desaparezca, llevándose todas las almas torturadas por gente como tú.

Para que yo pueda olvidar de una vez por todas, Freezer, que te amo tanto como te odio…

* * *

 **(palabras: 500)**

* * *

 **AZOPOTAMADREEEEEEEEEH.**

 **Mi primer fic yaoi… ¡MI PRIMER FIC DE MI OTP! Seh, el Cellfree es mi OTP de por bidah.**

 **Aprovechando que mi querida lagartija volverá a la serie para formar parte de los diez guerreros, pues… no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad xD**

 **Hace siglos que quería escribir algo de Cell y Freezer pero no veía la oportunidad o las ganas exactas para poder hacerlo… entonces BOOM, estoy frente a mi computadora, a las 1:07 AM, escribiendo esto que se me vino de repente a la cabeza porque sí, carajem.**

 **DIOSES. Bueno, volví a aparecer de repente y ahora volveré a desaparecer.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo milenio!**


End file.
